


Present

by theflyinganonymouse



Category: VIXX
Genre: Handcuffs, M/M, Rimming, ermm, fun ???, its just pure smut, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyinganonymouse/pseuds/theflyinganonymouse
Summary: Taekwoon prepares a special present and Sanghyuk is an ungrateful brat.





	Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leohyuks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leohyuks/gifts).



> Merry christmas- I hope you like it!!

Sanghyuk is late home. 

Taekwoon looks at the clock on the bedside table for the fifth time in less than a minute and he squirms and moans and kicks at the sheet twisted around his legs and over his waist. The air is cold against the bare skin of his arms and his torso. He really should have thought about turning up the heating before setting this up. 

‘I’ll know for next time.’ He thinks all the while knowing that there won’t be a next time if Sanghyuk can’t be bothered to be home when he promised he would be for this time. Not that he knows what Taekwoon has planned but, still, the point stands.

The dorm is deadly silent - he had gone to extreme lengths to make sure they wouldn’t be disturbed - so Taekwoon hears when the front door opens. 

“Thank god.” He mutters and he prays it’s Sanghyuk and not one of the others. He’d spent far too much money on bribing them to stay away for them to go back on their words. Again. He begins to wonder if he should have paid them more. 

His heart picks up speed as he hears the person kick off their shoes and then step further into the apartment. They’re humming under their breath, obviously in a good mood, and, even with the closed door and the distance between them, Taekwoon knows it’s Sanghyuk. His stomach twists and he feels suddenly nervous. What if Sanghyuk laughs at him? Thinks it’s a stupid idea? What if-?

The bedroom door opens.

“Oh.” Sanghyuk raises an eyebrow. “Hello.”

“Hello, Sanghyuk.” Taekwoon clears his throat and looks at the clock, trying not to feel too embarrassed. “You said you’d be home at eight.”

Sanghyuk steps into the room and closes the door behind himself. He glances at Taekwoon quickly before locking it. 

“It’s only five minutes past now.” He says, voice deliberately casual, unwinding his scarf from around his neck. He hangs it up on the wardrobe door. “Jaehwan invited me out for drinks after my schedule was over but I turned him down. Just so you know before you start getting too mad- I could have been much later.” 

“Jaehwan invited you out for drinks?”

“Yeah.” He shrugs his coat off and hangs that on the wardrobe door, too. “Said he’d unexpectedly come into some cash and he wanted to celebrate. I take it that that cash was your bribe money?”

“Maybe.” Taekwoon scowls. 

“I said no.” Sanghyuk reminds him. He pauses for a moment before adding, “I was tempted, though.” 

Taekwoon’s scowl morphs into a pout, “you were?” 

“Yeah.” Sanghyuk takes a seat on the edge of the bed. He eyes the handcuffs around Taekwoon’s wrists, how they’re fastened to the headboard, and he licks his lips. “It takes a person with a lot of willpower to turn down free drinks.” 

“Maybe you can still go.” Taekwoon says, his eyes meeting Sanghyuk’s. A jolt of electricity runs up his spine. “If you really want to.”

“I suppose you’ll still be here when I get back.” Sanghyuk teases. He trails a finger over the red ribbon tied in a bow around Taekwoon’s neck. “What’s this?” 

“A present.” Taekwoon’s cheeks flush an even deeper shade of pink.

“Hmm, I hope you kept the receipt.” 

“Ungrateful brat.” 

Still, he takes Sanghyuk’s index finger into his mouth when the younger presses it against his lips. He twirls his tongue around the tip before sucking it, making sure to keep eye contact with Sanghyuk as he does. 

Sanghyuk gulps.

“It was pretty bold of you to assume I’d be in the mood.” He says, withdrawing his finger. 

Taekwoon eyes the bulge in his jeans, a sly smile tugging at his lips, “was it?”

Sanghyuk doesn’t answer. 

He stands up and takes a couple of steps away from the bed and Taekwoon watches with curious eyes as he pulls off his jumper and then begins to unbutton his shirt. He’s wearing a thoughtful expression, eyes turned away from the bed. 

“What are you doing?” He asks.

“I’ve been thinking about this since before we got together.” Sanghyuk tells him, his voice surprisingly earnest. “There’s no way I’m going to mess this up by rushing it.” 

Taekwoon snorts, “I’m not sure if I should feel flattered or not.”

“That’s totally your call.” Sanghyuk tells him. “I’d probably lean towards ‘yes’ but that’s just me.”

Taekwoon rolls his eyes.

“Aren’t you going to get on with it?” He asks. 

“Such a romantic.” It’s Sanghyuk’s turn to roll his eyes. “Is it any wonder I fell in love with you when every word that leaves your lips is poetry?”

“Just fuck me already. It’s cold in here.” 

“Pure poetry.”

He moves to stand at the end of the bed, his shirt hanging open, and he tugs the sheet Taekwoon had been using to cover his bottom half onto the floor. His eyes hungrily take in all of Taekwoon’s newly exposed skin and Taekwoon feels himself flush. It amazes him that even after being together for the last couple of years that Sanghyuk can still look at him with such  _ want. _

“Sanghyuk…” Taekwoon murmurs.

He bends his legs at the knees and spreads them wide so that Sanghyuk can see the bright red of the plug he already has in place, letting out a soft moan as the movement causes the angle to shift.

“Oh,  _ fuck _ .” Sanghyuk hisses. He palms at himself through his jeans. “That’s really hot.”

Taekwoon clenches his eyes shut and grinds down onto the bed. He lets out a little shout as the angle of the plug shifts again and a steady thrum of pleasure begins to blossom in the pit of his stomach. He flexes his hands, tries to grab a hold of the headboard, but the angle isn’t right so he ends up grabbing at the air. He moans Sanghyuk’s name because he knows what it does to him, how much he-.

“Don’t take this the wrong way.” Sanghyuk interrupts. His pants are down by his ankles now and he’s stroking himself. “But I really want to gag you. Is that okay?” 

“Oh.” Taekwoon says. He’s a little put out. “If you want to. It’s your Christmas present.”

“Amazing, I’ve always wanted to do this.”

“You’ve always wanted to gag me?” Taekwoon is a little offended. 

Sanghyuk kicks his pants off as he makes his way over to the dresser, “not you personally but kind of as a thing. You know how you like it when I pull your hair? It’s like that.” 

“Oh.” Taekwoon says again. “You should have said earlier- I would have agreed. Might have saved the others some emotional scarring, too.” 

Sanghyuk laughs, “now where’s the fun in that? Besides, I like hearing you. It’s really hot.” 

“Don’t use those socks.” Taekwoon says, seeing the pair Sanghyuk has pulled out of the dresser. “They’re itchy.” 

Sanghyuk holds up a different pair, “are these okay?” 

“They’re fine.” Taekwoon agrees. “Maybe grab that bandana so you can tie it around my mouth and keep them in place?” 

“Good thinking.” Sanghyuk says. “Are you sure this is my kink and not yours?” 

“Shut up.” 

“More poetry.” 

Sanghyuk crawls onto the bed and settles himself between Taekwoon’s legs. He kisses him, tongue pushing its way into Taekwoon’s mouth, and fingers digging into Taekwoon’s thigh so he can hike up his leg. The plug moves and Taekwoon moans into Sanghyuk’s mouth.

Samghyuk pulls away, “did you get me something else, too?” 

Taekwoon blinks, a little bewildered, “what?”

“This isn’t my only present, is it? I don’t want to be ungrateful but Wonshik bought Hongbin a new computer.” 

“I’m handcuffed to the bedposts and I’m about to let you gag me and have your way with me. What more do you want?” 

“A new xbox?” 

Taekwoon glares, “the keys for the handcuffs are on the bedside table.”

“I’m joking.” Sanghyuk kisses down his neck. “This is perfect.”

“I thought so.” Taekwoon sniffs. 

“Open wide for me.” Sanghyuk says and Taekwoon does as he’s been asked. Sanghyuk’s smile is a little too wide as he pushes the socks into Taekwoon’s mouth. He’s careful, though, as he ties the bandana in place. “Does that feel okay? It’s not too tight, is it?”

Taekwoon nods and then shakes his head and then glares at Sanghyuk. 

Sanghyuk laughs and kisses him on the tip of his nose, “okay, I get it- one question at a time.”

Taekwoon’s mouth feels almost uncomfortably full and the bandana chafes at the corner of his mouth but he doesn’t really care when Sanghyuk starts kissing down his neck, one of his hands on his dick, thumbing at the head. 

Taekwoon jerks and pulls at the handcuffs when Sanghyuk takes one of his nipples in his mouth and sucks at it. It feels so  _ good.  _ Sanghyuk nips at him and Taekwoon’s moan is smothered by the gag. He’s always been sensitive. 

Sanghyuk tongues at Taekwoon’s nipples for a little longer before moving further down his body. His tongue trails patterns over his ribs and sweet, little kisses are pressed into the soft skin of his stomach. Taekwoon knows that tonight isn’t about him but he can’t help but feel special- looked after and loved. He hopes Sanghyuk feels the same way.

Sanghyuk shuffles further down the bed so that he’s settled between Taekwoon’s spread legs and he thinks that Sanghyuk is going to take him in his mouth but he doesn’t, instead ghosting his lips over Taekwoon’s erection and choosing instead to bite down hard on the inside of his thigh. 

Taekwoon lets out a shout because it  _ hurts _ but then Sanghyuk is kissing up the inside of his thigh and his fingers are playing with the plug, pulling at it and twisting it. It makes Taekwoon moan and squirm and his toes curl with pleasure. 

Sanghyuk tugs the plug free and Taekwoon feels incredibly empty for just one moment before Sanghyuk pushes his tongue into him. 

Taekwoon jolts and he tries to close his legs but Sanghyuk holds them open. His tongue is so warm and wet and it feels so good but they’ve never done this before and it makes Taekwoon feel embarrassed at how his body reacts. There’s pressure building in his belly and there are tears in his eyes and he’d be shouting out his pleasure if it weren’t for the gag. 

“You look wrecked already.” Sanghyuk says. He’s sitting between Taekwoon’s legs now and Taekwoon can feel his dick pressing at his entrance. “It’s really fucking hot.” 

He pushes in, giving Taekwoon only the briefest of moments to adjust before he’s pulling out and thrusting back in. He pulls Taekwoon’s legs up so that they’re hooked over his shoulders and he bends Taekwoon almost in half as he fucks him hard and deep. 

Taekwoon shouts and tries to grab at something -  _ anything _ \- but the cold metal of the handcuffs is biting into his wrists and he can’t reach. The pressure in his stomach continues to build and Taekwoon swears he can see stars. With every thrust, Sanghyuk’s dick is pressing against his prostate and the pleasure is white hot. 

He wants to scream. 

“Fuck.” Sanghyuk hisses. “You feel so good.”

Taekwoon can feel Sanghyuk’s fingers pressing bruises into his thighs and-.

Sanghyuk’s rhythm shifts and Taekwoon knows he’s close. He tries to move, tries to do anything that will help Sanghyuk on his way, but he’s limited in what he can do. Sanghyuk pulls his legs down from his shoulders and Taekwoon hooks them around his waist instead, pulling Sanghyuk closer to him with every thrust. 

“Fuck.” Sanghyuk moans. “Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck _ .”

And then he buries himself deep and Taekwoon can feel him shuddering as he comes. 

Sanghyuk collapses down onto him and Taekwoon ignores his own erection in favour of nuzzling his nose against the sweaty skin of Sanghyuk’s neck and doing what he can with the gag to deliver little kisses there. 

Sanghyuk pulls out once he’s caught his breath and he sits back on the bed. Taekwoon can feel his come leaking out of his ass and he knows he looks a mess but Sanghyuk seems to like what he sees because he smiles at Taekwoon.

“You look absolutely wrecked.” He says. “Did you cry?”

Taekwoon shakes his head.

'You weren't that good.' He wants to say but he knows Sanghyuk is only getting started.

“Ah, then maybe I wasn’t trying hard enough.” He teases and he takes Taekwoon in his hand and strokes him.  “Do you think we should make that our goal for tonight?”

Taekwoon shakes his head because he always get so embarrassed when he cries even if Sanghyuk views it as some kind of accomplishment. He bucks up into Sanghyuk’s hand and moans, desperate for just that extra little bit of friction, but Sanghyuk doesn’t give it to him. 

“I thought this was meant to be my Christmas present?” Sanghyuk pouts and Taekwoon wants to kick him when he stops jerking him off. 

He moans and tries to lift his hips high enough so that he can rub his erection against Sanghyuk’s hand but he holds it just out of reach. He whines and blinks up at Sanghyuk through his eyelashes. 

“Let’s try again with the gag on.” He says, a wicked smile curling at his lips. “And then I want to hear you screaming my name.”

Taekwoon swallows hard and he hopes, for the others’ sake, that his bribery money is enough to keep the dorm empty for the rest of the night. 

What Sanghyuk wants is usually exactly what he gets.  


End file.
